Like A Dream
by Thom Lighten
Summary: My first attempt at fan fic. LxRaito. yaoi, some lemon. pretty much PWP.


**Like a Dream**

Raito's hair stuck to his forehead as slowly brushed the beads of sweat from his face with one hand, the other tied down by handcuff to L. It was mid-summer and the headquarters were boiling, both men sweating through their clothes as they sat next to each other in front of the computer screens. The rest of the team were asleep as the two boys wearily worked on through the night desperate to bring the case to its climax.

Raito could barely stay awake, he felt his eyelids drooping as he sat next to L. He turned and looked at him before he could hold out any more and fell asleep.

Raito didn't know what to do. He woke up and found Ryuuzaki lying on top of him. He must have fallen asleep too. L's head was rested on his chest, his face totally unaware of its surroundings and his face was so close to his own, he could feel his warm breath on his neck.

L slowly opened his eyes, and the two of them looked at each other, he was still strewn across Raito's chest. The pair stared at each other, barely moving or breathing.

"..L… I'm…"

They moved quickly and simultaneously. They both stood up awkwardly to move away but were pulled in to one another again by the handcuffs, they stood almost as close as they were a second ago, except this time completely face to face, but still not quite touching. They stayed there, for ages, both sets of lips parted, quivering and yearning, but neither of them brave enough to commit. A drop of sweat rolled down L's face.

"Ryu…," Raito started but never finished his sentence. L had already made his move. He pushed him causing him to stumble backward into a wall hard, jolting upright as L slammed into him, pinning him against the wall and holding Raito's arm up above his head, stopping him from moving away or struggling. L kissed him suddenly, Raito could taste the sweet sugar that lingered on ryuuzaki's lips, and was shocked by how forward L was being for someone who usually acted so laid back. It was a short but hard kiss; it finished soon but was swiftly followed by another. Raito wished it wouldn't stop. He felt L slowly release one of his arms and move his hand slowly down his body and then back up inside his shirt, his fingers felt cold against his stomach and chest, it was good, but still, he wanted more. He pushed back against L, and spun him around so that now L was pressed to the wall, but the boy took charge again and lifted Raito's shirt up and off and threw it to the ground, leaving his toned body in front of him. Raito could see that L wanted this as much as he did. He slowly moved down and knelt in front of L as he placed his hand on his crotch and unzipped his jeans. L jerked as a bolt of pleasure shot through his body, so much that he couldn't move, he stood and looked down at Raito's head shifting back and forth. Both their bodies ached lethargically from all their work, but still they both felt the urge to carry on. Raito pulled down L's jeans while still taking him in his mouth. His hands moved around his groin to his cute ass where he began to finger him. L buckled forwards, leaning over Raito's head, he had never felt anything like this before. He needed to take Raito now. He placed his hands on his lover's cheek and picked him back up to his feet whilst guiding him back over to the seats and removing his own shirt. He bent Raito over the chair and quickly unbuckled and slid down his trousers. Raito winced as L entered him, it stung a bit but he loved feeling so close to L and how hard it made him as he kept pushing further into him.

L knew he would cum soon, he moved around and sat down on the chair and brought Raito across and sat him on top of him as he penetrated him again. L felt Raito roll his hips as he placed his hand on Raito's hard cock and began to jerk him off. Both boys panted faster as they reached climax, sweat shining on each of their bodies. The two came at the same time, L grunting quietly as Raito ejaculated across his stomach and chest.

As they gradually got their breathe back Raito fell forward and rested on L who put his arms around him, and with one hand reached for the sugar cubes on the desk, as Ryuk looked on laughing.


End file.
